Suffering with Eachother
by coco2012
Summary: Fine is suffering from bullies and loneliness. Elsa is suffering from Fine being in pain and her husband cheating on her. The pain is unbearable but they know they can get through anything together. Since I haven't updated, this is my sorry gift. Please forgive me!
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't I go?!" Fine shouted. She was standing in her room with a pink dress on and her hair in curls. The person she was shouting at was her mother.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Elsa said. She continued trying to reason with Fine.

"Nothing is going to happen to me! Rein is going to be there and I know that she wouldn't invite me to a party just to hurt me!" Fine protested.

The situation was that Fine was invited to go to a party with Rein who got permission from their father. Truth was out on a business trip at another kingdom so Fine had to ask Elsa for permission to go. Elsa refused to let Fine go, saying she'll get hurt but Fine is trying to convince her to change her mind.

"I know Rein will be there but sometimes you can't trust even those closest to you. They might be the ones to betray you when you least expect it." Elsa said. Fine couldn't believe what Elsa just said.

"Are you trying to say you don't _trust _Rein?!" Fine screamed. She couldn't believe her mother just said that!

"No, that's not what I meant… I just want you to be safe Fine." Elsa said. But Fine stopped listening to her completely.

"I'm going to that party whether you like it or not!" Fine shouted and she grabbed her purse before running out of the room.

"No! Fine, don't go!" Elsa yelled down the hall but Fine was too far away to hear her.

"Oh, Fine…" Elsa said. She ran to her room to change since she was wearing her nightgown. When Elsa changed she ran to the balloons but found them all with locks on.

Usually most of them were locked but there was always at least one of them that were unlocked and now Elsa had to find it by herself. She just hoped that Fine didn't take the only balloon that wasn't locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Fine landed (for once) perfectly with the balloon. She quickly dashed out and onto the shining floor of the Jewelry Kingdom. Fine quickly checked how she looked in one of the gems and proceeded to go to the ballroom.

Before Fine and Rein were friends with everyone but as time passed they all began to change. Fine didn't change a lot; she only became more feminine and a little boy-crazy.

Rein however changed by a lot; Rein tried to act like the "popular crowd" since she was desperate for friends. These days Rein has been spending less time with Fine and she has started to be mean to Fine. With her new friends, Rein has called Fine names and has bullied her several times, just to be counted as "cool".

This has made Fine feel terrible and when Rein asked Fine to come to the party, Fine found it as an act of apology. She thinks Rein is trying to say she is sorry for what she has done.

Fine took a deep breath, put on her best smile, and walked into the ballroom. When she entered, everyone immediately turned their heads towards her. Fine felt a little nervous and slightly foreboding but she ignored those feelings and walked to the center.

When she did Shade came swiftly over to her.

"Fine…" he said. This caused Fine to smile since she had a huge crush on Shade. He extended his hand and Fine immediately took it and the two of them began to dance.

_'I don't know why Mother was worrying so much. Everything is going great! _'Fine thought. She smiled as she danced with Shade before… he tripped her purposely and she landed face first on the floor. Everyone burst out laughing.

Rein ran over to Fine and extended her hand to her. There was something in Rein's hand but Fine didn't notice it. When Fine put her hand on Rein's, something toppled over in her hand and landed on Fine. The thing that was in Rein's hand was a pie and it landed directly on Fine's face.

"Do you still love sweets Fine?" Rein asked in a mocking and harsh tone. Everyone continued laughing and someone patted Rein on the back for what she did.

Fine started to cry right before she stood up and ran out. She went straight for her balloon right as another balloon from the Sunny Kingdom landed. Fine turned her head towards the balloon and she was glad to see the one person she needed at that moment coming out.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the balloon landed, Elsa ran out, looking for Fine. She was just about to start calling Fine when Fine ran towards her, crying.

Elsa instantly opened her arms and Fine ran right into her embrace. She pressed tightly against Elsa trying to find comfort in her arms and she did. Fine cried her heart out right there before Elsa decided to go home.

The two of them brought their balloons back and went inside the palace. Fine changed in her room before going to Elsa's room to sleep with her. Elsa waited for Fine to come and when she came she allowed Fine to curl up in her lap like Fine used to do when she was little and had a nightmare.

Slowly and softly, as Fine told Elsa what happened, Elsa rocked Fine back and forth in her arms while singing a lullaby. Eventually Fine fell asleep and Elsa went under the covers with Fine clutching on to her. When Fine was nestled in place, Elsa turned off the lamp on her nightstand and made herself comfortable.

Before falling asleep, Elsa looked out her window and sighed sadly when she saw that all the balloons the palace owned were still in place. Especially the one that Elsa and Truth both use. If Truth had really gone on a business trip he would have used that balloon, but Elsa knew why he didn't. He didn't have to go to a business trip, he didn't even have to go to another kingdom.

The only thing he was doing that night was spending time with his _new _girlfriend.

Elsa found out that he was cheating on her when he caught them one night when she was strolling through town. Truth had walked his girlfriend, Lily, home that day and when they reached her home he passionately kissed her before leaving. Elsa was heartbroken after that and she cried herself to sleep in the guest bedroom, since she didn't want Truth to know that she had seen them together.

After having seen that, Elsa has been unable to feel comfortable around Truth anymore and she gets the urge to cry when she sees him extremely happy after coming back from a "business trip". It pains her so much and Elsa has even thought about committing suicide just so she won't have to suffer anymore but after observing Fine's situation for a while, Elsa decided that Fine was more important than herself.

So Elsa has been holding back her sadness and depression for Fine but she doesn't know how much longer she can keep this up. She just hopes that neither she nor Fine will have to suffer anymore. That's her one hope and Elsa will cling on to it with all her might.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when they awoke, Fine had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Why, you may ask, did she feel that way? Well, Elsa woke up very ill that morning.

Her face was red with a fever and her nose was very congested so Elsa took large breathes from her mouth.

Fine instantly grew worried and she tried to convince Elsa to stay in bed but Elsa refused. So the two of them dressed in their regular clothes and headed to the dining hall for breakfast, completely unaware of what would await them there.

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the dining hall, Elsa's heart dropped and her stomach twisted. Fine was bewildered as she looked at the table. Sitting in Elsa's chair at the table, was Lily, looking very smug and confident.

"Father, who is that? And why is she sitting in Mother's chair?" Fine asked. Elsa could only stare as she put a hand to her stomach, trying to ease the intense worry building up inside.

"This is Lily, she's a… friend of mine. I invited her to have breakfast with us." Truth said. He gave Fine a warm smile. "I hope you grow to like her Fine." he said. Fine glanced up at Elsa to see her pale as a ghost.

"Mother, are you okay?" Fine whispered. Elsa didn't say anything but instead she walked over to Lily.

"E-excuse me, this is my chair." Elsa said in a low voice. Lily looked at her with amusement and boredom.

"So?" Lily said. Elsa flinched.

"I-I'd like to sit down."

"Get another chair then." Lily said.

Elsa stared at Lily as if she was crazy. "But, I always sit here."

Lily was about to speak again when Truth interrupted.

"Elsa, there is no reason for you to make an argument over something so small. Just go find another chair and sit down. We can't start breakfast if you haven't even sat down." Truth said.

Lily gave a very triumphant smile towards Elsa. Elsa looked down at her feet as Fine gave her a look of sympathy.

' _Why did Father take Lily's side? Why didn't he defend Mother?_' Fine thought.

"I-I'm not hungry anymore." Elsa murmured and she turned around and left the dining hall. Both Lily and Truth had a small smile on their faces after Elsa left and Fine saw it.

"I'd like to excuse myself to the restroom if you don't mind." Lily said and she too left the dining room. Fine thought it was suspicious that Lily left moments after Elsa but she chose to think it was a coincidence.

Minutes after Lily left there was a scream that echoed down the hall that sounded as if someone were in pain.

* * *

Elsa felt even sicker than she had when she woke up. Her stomach did somersaults and she felt like throwing up but she bit her lip to keep it in. After a few moments of walking down the hall, Elsa felt dizzy so she walked into the nearest room and found a place to sit down. Elsa cradled her stomach hoping it would ease the pain before she heard the creaking sound of the door and the lock closing. Elsa looked up to see Lily hovering above her with an evil smile on her face.

"What… What do you want?" Elsa said and she clenched her teeth due to the growing pain.

"Why can't you understand?" Lily asked.

"Understand what?"

"You should know what!" Lily hissed and she grabbed Elsa's hair and yanked on it which caused her to yelp.

"I-I don't know!"

"He never loved you." Lily said and she smiled as Elsa's eyes widened.

"He-He did love me. At least once…" Elsa said. But Lily had hurt Elsa when she said that.

With a smile, Lily said," He's been cheating on you since you had Rein and that ugly runt, Fine."

Elsa immediately grew furious. "Don't talk about Fine like that!" she shouted.

Lily laughed. "What are you going to do about it?"

And in that moment, Elsa swung at Lily and hit her in the eye. Lily let Elsa go for a moment so Elsa tried to run. But since Elsa was already ill, she fell over and that allowed Lily regain her composure. Lily spun around and kicked Elsa brutally in the stomach. Elsa immediately began to cough but only for a short time for Lily began to kick her all over her body.

The pain was unbearable. Lily released one kick after the other without stopping so she left large bruises on Elsa's skin that tripled in pain when they were kicked. Elsa couldn't find the strength to do anything but protect her head from Lily.

Finally Lily stopped for just a minute to see what she had done to Elsa and that was just enough time for Elsa to scream as loud as she could before Lily continued to quiet Elsa down.

* * *

The scream reached the dining hall which caused Fine, Rein, and Truth to run down the hall to the room. Since Lily locked the door, Truth had to knock it down.

"Lily, are you okay?!" was the first thing Truth said when he entered the room. The moment he entered Lily stopped kicking Elsa and she sat down with her head in her hands.

"She hit me!" Lily shouted and she showed Truth her swollen purple eye.

Without even looking at her Truth shouted in rage, "Elsa how could you do this!"

Elsa was too sore and injured to answer, so Truth immediately whipped around to face her. "Apologize, _now_!" Truth yelled which caused Elsa to flinch.

Since she didn't want to get hurt again, Elsa said in a barely audible whisper, "Sorry"

"_Louder!_"

"I-I'm sorry"

But Truth and Lily shook their heads, "I'm sorry, _Your Majesty_" Lily said with a joyful smile.

Elsa bit her lip but she said in the loudest voice she could muster, "I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty" and with that Truth and Lily walked out of the room leaving Elsa on the floor with Rein following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Fine stood horrified as she watched Elsa bend over and throw up all over the floor. When Fine recovered from what she saw, she immediately ran over to Elsa and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"I-I hate her so much Fine! I hate Lily!" Elsa screamed.

Fine rubbed Elsa's back as Elsa told Fine who Lily really was. Fine's eyes widened to the size of a plate when she heard this.

"So _that's_ why Father took Lily's side instead of yours! That's terrible!"

Fine clenched her fists. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mid for what they've done to you!"

Fine stood up to go find Truth and Lily but Elsa grabbed her arm.

"Please, Fine! Don't go! Don't leave me…" And with that Elsa broke down into tears. "I don't want you to go!"

Fine looked back at Elsa and immediately felt her heart well up in her chest. Never had Fine seen or heard Elsa cry before so it was a terrible thing to see now.

But Fine shook her head and called for a maid. Fine instructed the maid to bring Elsa to the Royal Doctor as she went on her search for Truth and Lily. The maid nodded and she dragged a crying Elsa away to the doctor while Fine searched around.

* * *

After a couple minutes of searching, Fine found Truth and Lily in the garden discussing something. Fine was just about to walk up to them when Rein stepped in front of her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rein said.

The hostility in her voice frightened Fine a little, but Fine continued talking.

"I just want to talk to Father and Lily about something." Fine said and she tried to go around Rein but Rein pushed her down on to the floor. Fine fell with a loud _thump_.

"What did you do that for?!"

Rein gave Fine a venomous smile. "I'm not going to let you ruin Lily and Father's relationship."

Fine glared at Rein. "Didn't you _see_ what Lily did to Mother?! Didn't you see how much pain she was in?!"

Rein smirked at Fine. "She deserved it. Lily is such a better mother."

"Don't say that!"

Rein smiled at Fine. "Lily is better than Mother like I am better than you!"

And with that Fine kicked Rein in the knee and broke off at a dead run for the palace. She could hear Rein shouting for Truth and Lily and Fine instantly grew worried as she heard someone following her.

* * *

As Fine turned corners into different hallways, she felt her heart beating through her chest.

_'I have to get to Mother! I have to get to Mother!'_ Fine shouted in her head. But her self-motivation was futile as she felt someone grab her arm. When Fine turned around she looked into the face of a furious Truth.

"First your Mother injures Lily and now _you_ hurt Rein! What is wrong with you two!"

And with that Truth dragged Fine with him into a room as Rein and Lily followed with large smiles. Fine had tears in her eyes and she begged Truth to let her go but he only tightened his grip.

Fine knew what was coming as Truth stopped in front of the room that he had shared with Elsa. Truth shoved Fine in and told her to bend over the bed. Since Fine didn't want to make the situation any worse, she did as she was told to do.

Her punishment would be a spanking from her father with a long ruler. Fine never got into trouble out of fear that she would get spanked, since her father's rule was that you are never too old for spanking, but now with how big the problem is, Fine would get a long hard spanking for it.

So Fine dreaded the moment Truth found the ruler and walked over to her. He raised the ruler and brought it down.

* * *

While Fine was getting spanked, Rein and Lily smiled at her pain the entire time.

"She definitely deserves it." Lily said and she put an arm around Rein who hugged her.

"She definitely does."

* * *

After her spanking, Fine limped to the Royal Doctor to check on Elsa. When she entered the room where Elsa was resting, an injured Elsa immediately ran towards her.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't move around too much." the doctor said. She attempted to bring Elsa back to bed, but Elsa brushed the doctor off.

"Fine, are you okay?"

Fine tried to fake smile but the pain from the spanking was terrible so she winced. Elsa's eyes widened and she immediately began to check Fine for any injuries before Fine told her about the spanking. Fine could tell that Elsa was angry when she turned red.

"H-How could he do that?!" Elsa screamed.

It looked as though she wanted to go after Truth, but she could barely move without cringing in pain so Fine wrapped her arms around her(gently, of course).

"Mother, it's okay. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." Fine said and she kissed Elsa's cheek. Elsa smiled and she put her arms around Fine.

"Thank you, Fine. I really needed that."

Fine grinned and she put her head on Elsa's chest.

"Anytime, Mother. Anytime."


End file.
